Un dernier baiser mon amour
by Mythomanya
Summary: [D'espairsRay][TsukasaXKaryu]Un vampire attiré par la beauté d'un prince viendra mettre fin à sa solitude et ce sera le début du désespoir...


_**Il était une fois, dans un pays lointain, un jeune prince du nom de Tsukasa se promenait dans les jardins royaux. Ce jeune homme de nature timide et curieuse était en train d'humer le doux parfum des roses au soleil couchant, un soir d'été. Il était un peu triste ces temps-ci car il devait bientôt épouser une princesse du royaume d'à côté. Pourtant, cette jeune femme, il la haïssait. Depuis qu'ils étaient tout petits, il avait été à ses côtés car leurs parents étaient amis. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais apprécié sa compagnie.En fait, Tsukasa était de nature solitaire et ne parlait pas beaucoup. Il répondait lorsqu'on lui parlait mais autrement, il ne faisait qu'apprécier les petits plaisirs de la vie. Il se pencha et cueilli une rose pour la mettre sur la tombe de sa mère, décédée d'une chute douteuse en bas d'un escalier. On avait vu la femme tomber et le père en haut de l'escalier le visage horrifié, mais personne n'avait pu le prendre sur le fait. C'est depuis ce jour qu'il ne parla plus vraiment à personne. Il prit son cheval, l'attela et se dirigea vers le cimetière de ses ancêtres où sa mère reposait sous une effigie de la vierge Marie entourée d'anges. Lorsqu'il y arriva, la nuit venait de tomber complètement. Il y déposa la rose et se recueilli pour lui exprimer une douce pensée. Il resta un long moment assis devant la tombe à contempler les anges et la vierge, et à revoir le visage de sa mère. Lorsqu'il se senti assez bien pour repartir, il prit sa monture et la traîna vers la sortie. Avant même de pouvoir s,en rendre compte, un rose noire fila devant lui et se planta dans le sol. Il ne pouvait dire d'où elle provenait ni qui l'avait lancée puisqu'il n'avait vu personne. Il alla tout de même la ramassée. Sa couleur ne le fit pas bronchée. En outre, on disait que lorsqu'on recevait une rose noire, c'étai un signe annonciateur des dieux pour dire qu'on allait mourir. Il n'y croyait pas bien sûre, alors il reprit son chemin, la rose sur le cœur.  
Une silhouette sortie de l'ombre, observant ce magnifique prince aux allures solitaires et à l'effluve de rose partir jusqu'à sa noble demeure. Un sourire obscène se dessina sur le visage parfait de cet être si impure. Il avait la grâce d'un prince, mais il y avait une aura autour de lui qui le faisait paraître effrayant, mais si attirant à la fois. Il attendit un long moment, seul, dans cet endroit sinistre après les lueurs de l'aurore, et se mit en route pour le château que le jeune prince venait d'atteindre. Il l'atteignit après seulement la moitié du temps que le prince avait pris pour parvenir chez lui.  
Le jeune prince entra dans sa chambre et referma la porte discrètement. Au lieu d'aller se coucher, il alla à sa fenêtre et l'ouvrit pour laisser l'air frais se balader sur son visage et dans ses cheveux. Il alla ensuite s'étendre sur son lit sans même prendre le temps d'enlever ses vêtements. Il s'assoupit après un long moment de contemplation de son plafond. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que l'être du cimetière l'observait, l'admirait, le dévorait du regard, une sorte de sensation exquise au fond des reins. Il y avait une espèce de rage dans le ventre de cette créature enchanteresse pour cet homme si simple et si bon, une envie incroyable. Ce parfum si enivrant, cet silhouette si attirante, sa démarche si gracieuse. Pourtant, cet être avait lui-même tout cela, seulement, lui paraissait toujours irréelle, surréaliste tandis que ce jeune prince était si parfait, si normal. Il aurait tout donné pour avoir ça. Il se laissa aller à sa contemplation, assit sur le bord de la fenêtre grande ouverte. Il y resta si longtemps, tellement émerveillé, qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que le soleil commençait à se lever. Il senti alors une agréable chaleur dans son dos. Il avait l'impression qu'il était redevenu un homme et que le soleil léchait son corps. C'est à se moment qu'il se rendit compte que c'était la réalité. Le soleil était en train de le brûler mortellement. Le prince s'était réveillé entre-temps et regardait maintenant cet être magnifique brûler. Il se leva d'un bond, et alla chercher le vase de rose sur sa table. Il prit bien soin de les déposer délicatement après quoi, il arrosa l'être qui avait prit feu d'un rien. Il le tira à l'intérieur et il vit celui-ci se cacher dans un coin d'ombre de la pièce. La délicieuse apparition lui dit d'un ton ferme de fermer les rideaux et d'empêcher une quelconque parcelle de soleil entrer dans la pièce. Il tira les épais rideaux de velours noirs et se retourna vers l'étrange apparition. Il se doutait bien que c'était un vampire puisque celui-ci avait pris feu justement au levé du soleil. Seulement, il voulait une affirmation, un autre signe qui lui prouverait qu'il avait raison ou qu'il avait tord. Il se retourna et se mit à dévisager l'homme devant lui. Qu'il était beau, il avait l'air d'un prince. Ses cheveux bruns lui tombant devant le visage le rendait adorable, sa jolie bouche donnait tellement envi d'y déposer un baiser, ça en était presque insupportable, alors il préféra détourner son regard. En le détournant, on pouvais sentir toute cette attirance disparaître, comme une corde que l'on coupe ou une chaîne que l'on scie. Il avait un tel pouvoir d'attraction. Il lui avait fallut une grande volonté pour se détourner, et aussi beaucoup d'appréhensions. Il se dirigea vers la porte mais fut arrêter par l'homme qui lui barrait le chemin. Il dit :**_

-Mais pourquoi ne posez-vous pas toutes ces questions qui vous perturbent?

Il fit un bond en arrière, un peu surpris de la rapidité avec laquelle s'était déplacé l'être. Il le regarda un long moment, et se résigna, sachant fort bien qu'il ne pouvait pas se battre contre ce qu'il pensait être un vampire. À mesure que ses pensées affluaient, il voyait un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres du démon, montrant ses deux canines, ce qui approuvèrent enfin tout ses soupçons. Il le fixa intensément et, après mûre réflexion, il choisit de lui demander son nom.

-Mon nom est Karyu...

Approuvant en silence, il lui proposa de s'asseoir. Karyu refusa, préférant largement rester debout, pour mieux admirer chaque facette de cet être si fascinant, mais qui pourtant, était si inférieur à lui. Il s'approcha tout doucement de Tsukasa et, tout en passant la main sur son visage, lui demanda pourquoi il ne s'asseyait pas.

-Avez-vous si peur de moi mon bon prince? Sachez que je suis loyal envers les nobles, et vous êtes le plus noble de cette maison.

Le prince renversa la tête sur le côté en signe d'interrogation, ce qui fit rire le vampire qui trouvait amusante cette attitude d'enfant. Il fit une petite révérence au jeune être humain qui lui faisait face, signe de sa bonne volonté et de son entière fidélité. La tête du prince se pencha encore d'avantage, ce qui attendrissait bizarrement le vampire. Depuis qu'il avait commencé à l'observer, il y avait quelques semaines à peine, il avait recommencé à avoir des sentiments humains. Il s'en était rendu compte et avait voulu le rencontrer pour enfin comprendre pourquoi il ressentait ça.

-Que faisiez-vous à ma fenêtre?

Karyu sorti brusquement de ses pensées et plongea son regard dans celui du pauvre mortel qui n'était pas moins que trop lucide pour un moment aussi étrange. Il s'approcha dangereusement trop près et recula, sachant qu'il allait le prendre dans son filet s'il était trop proche et qu'il finirai par le mordre. Il regarda autour de lui, à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait avoir l'air de retenir son attention et s'attarda sur la rose noir qu'il lui avait lancé. Il la prit dans ses mains et dit d'un air absent qu'il l'observait, tout simplement.

-Tout simplement? Mais si vous ne faisiez que m'observer avec autant de légèreté, pourquoi avoir laisser le soleil vous brûler?

Il avait visé juste. Ça n'aurait pas du arriver. Habituellement, il serait parti bien avant la tombée du jour, mais son esprit lui avait fait défaut. Il avait été aveuglé par cette obsession nouvelle pour cet être si ordinaire.

-Car j'étais absorbé dans mes pensées...  
On entendit cogné et la servante de Tsukasa demanda si elle pouvait pénétrer dans la pièce. Celui-ci dit qu'il n'avait pas encore besoin de ses services et qu'elle pourrait repasser lorsqu'il aurait quitté. On l'entendit quitter l'étage et il se retourna vers son visiteur qui l'observait sans aucune expression apparente.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de simplement m'observer alors que vous auriez pu tout simplement me mordre?

Voilà! C'était ça là question! Pourquoi ne l'avait-il encore jamais mordu? Pourquoi n'avait-il aucune intention de le mordre sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte? Pourquoi toute ces semaines à aller le voir dormir alors qu'il ne voulait que le voir éveiller. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas le toucher lorsqu'il ne le sentait pas?

-Puis-je vous poser une question cher Tsukasa?  
L'interpellé acquiesça d'un signe de tête et, tout en se rapprochant de lui, l'autre s'exécuta.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous si attirant alors que vous n'êtes qu'un simple mortel?

La question sembla ne pas atteindre Tsukasa sur le coup. Lorsqu'il sembla comprendre le sens direct de cette phrase, ses yeux s'arrondirent et il recula. Ne sachant trop pourquoi, il n'avait pas envi de reculer. Il se sentait attiré par cette être sublime. Pourtant, quelque chose l'incitait à ne pas l'approcher, à ne pas le toucher comme le lui dictait son envie. Il senti le lit et se stoppa. Karyu approchait trop à son goût. Quelque chose le poussait à s'enfuir, à quitter la pièce ou bien à ouvrir les rideaux, et il y avait autre chose qui l'empêchait de bouger, qui désirait voir ce qui se passerait ensuite. Son envie de savoir surpassa celle de s'enfuir et il regarda le vampire s'approcher, le laissa même frôler son visage avec ses doigts délicats. Il le laissa approcher son visage. Il le laissa frôler ses lèvres, il faillit lui-même les mettre en contact, mais préféra attendre. Il approfondit lui-même le baiser qui semblait vouloir se prolonger tout en restant volage. Il ne savait trop pourquoi, il lui semblait avoir attendu ce moment toute son existence, comme si il n'avait vécu que pour ça, comme si c'était lui, l'être tant désiré. Karyu le faisait reculer sans le vouloir, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille. Bien sûre, il allait le mordre, mais l'autre ne semblait pas réticent à tout contact. Ils tombèrent sur le lit, tout deux soudés. Ils ne pouvaient plus se lâcher, comme s'ils étaient nés ainsi, aimant et passionnés. Le vampire délaissa les lèvres du jeune mortel et alla humer le cou de celui-ci. Il se mit à y laisser de furtif baiser après quoi, il s'apprêta à mordre, mais fut gentiment repoussé par le prince. Il se laissa faire, non pas à contre cœur, mais avec compréhension. Par contre, il reprit possession des lèvres du jeune homme et lui griffa une épaule. Il lécha la blessure et, tout en regardant le prince, lui donna une explication.

-Pour toute les fois où tu me repoussera, je te marquerai. Lorsque tu seras enfin prêt, toutes ces marque disparaîtront.

Il se releva et regarda l'objet de ses désires. Il avait l'air soumis, ce qui le rendait encore plus attirant. Il aurait voulu le mordre, prendre son cœur et son sang, tout prendre et tout garder. Pourtant, il se rendait bien compte que cette situation était des plus anodine pour un vampire. Le jeune homme s'assit en tailleur et regarda fixement la belle créature devant lui, fasciner par ce comportement qui ne lui correspondait nullement. Ils passèrent le reste de ce jour à se contempler, sans rien dire. À un moment, le vampire s'étendit à côté du jeune homme et ferma les yeux. Le mortel se laissa aller et s'effondra à côté de lui. Ils sommeillèrent jusqu'au coucher du soleil, après quoi Karyu se réveilla. Il se mit alors à contempler fixement l'être à côté de lui. Il était en boule et collé contre le corps de l'immortel, comme un enfant qui cherche protection auprès de l'être qui lui est si cher, sa mère. Il était si attendrissant de voir à quel point cet être avec son masque d'impassibilité pouvait être si inoffensif. Lorsque le jeune prince se réveilla, Karyu s'était levé et s'était installé près de la fenêtre. Il regardait la nuit et l'horizon avec une telle concentration que le prince en profita pour faire un tour à la cuisine, histoire de manger. Lorsqu'il revint, son amant n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Il se tourna toutefois vers lui lorsque le jeune vivant referma la porte. Il l'invita à le rejoindre et lui prit la main. Il la baisa et serra le frêle mortel dans ses bras. Il lui dit de bien s'accrocher après quoi il sauta en bas de la chambre pour atterrir sur les murs qui entouraient le palais. Il se déplaçait si vite que personne n'aurait pu discerner ce que c'était ou bien voir que le jeune prince était pendu à son cou. Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin à l'entrée du cimetière. Karyu n'avait pas l'air épuisé, mais amer. Voyant qu'il laissait transparaître ses émotions, le vampire referma son esprit et expliqua que c'était là qu'il vivait. Que c'était là qu'il l'avait vu et aimé. Le jeune garçon pencha la tête en signe d'interrogation, mais décida qu'il savait déjà ce qu'il devait savoir. Ils se mirent à discuter, débattre sur ce qui les entourait, ce qui vivait et ce qui se passait dans l'univers. Arriva un point où toute idées n'avaient plus de sens, où l'irréaliste surpassait la réalité où aucun être ne s'aventurait sans devenir fou. Pourtant, le jeune mortel restait serein, et le vampire semblait trouver leurs propos de plus en plus logiques. Sentant que le jour approchait, l'immortel s'approcha lentement du prince, l'embrassa tendrement, le prit dans ses bras et le fit descendre du perchoir, après quoi il disparut sans un bruit, laissant le jeune homme seul dans le cimetière. Voyant que le premier rayon de lumière perçait la noirceur, Tsukasa sut qu'il ne pourrait revoir Karyu qu'à la nuit, et décida d'aller lui-même dormir. Lorsqu'il arriva au château, il vit que personne n'était réveillé, ce qui lui laissait environ cinq minutes pour gagner sa chambre.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, l'immortel était assis à sa fenêtre, le contemplant d'un air songeur. Il lui sourit, ce qui fit sourire le jeune mortel qui avait, durant un moment, été sûre que tout n'avait été qu'un rêve. Le buveur de sang se pencha sur sa proie et lui embrassa tendrement le front, puis les lèvres. Le soleil venait à peine de se coucher, le jeune pouvant voir un tapis orangé couvrir le sillon des montagnes. Il passa sa main sur la joue glacée de son vis-à-vis et se mis à jouer avec l'une des mèches qui tombait devant son visage avant de s'asseoir et de l'écarter pour déposer à son tour un baiser sur les lèvres du vampire. Karyu sentait le sang du prince qui circulait dans ses veines, ce qui lui donnait très envie. C'est avec une immense maîtrise de sois qu'il réussissais à ne pas lui sauter à la gorge. Il allait repousser Tsukasa quand celui-ci, relâchant son emprise, souffla :

Tu as faim?

Il avait de la malice dans le regard. Il posa ses mains dans les cheveux de l'immortel et, après l'avoir fixé passionnément dans les yeux, approcha sa tête de son cou. Karyu aurait bien voulu refuser, mais la tentation était encore plus forte et le sang lui était offert. Il prit son temps, se faisant délicat sur la peau fragile de son amant, déposant quelques baiser avant de transpercer la chaire de ses canines. Le sang se mit à ruisseler dans sa bouche et l'épais liquide coulait, chaud, lentement le long de sa gorge. La faim qui le rongeait disparaissait à mesure qu'il vidait le jeune de son sang. À un moment, il se rendit compte qu'il allait tuer l'objet de son désir s'il n'abandonnait pas le sang qu'il aimait temps. Il repoussa aussitôt le prince qui tomba sur le lit, par chance encore conscient, un peu faible cependant.

Cela se reproduisit souvent, au moins une fois au deux jours. Depuis sa rencontre avec Karyu, Tsukasa n'était plus le même. Il ne pensait même plus au mariage qui l'attendait. Il vivait de nuit, tout comme son compagnon et dormait le jour. Il ne mangeait que lorsqu'il se sentait sur le point de perdre connaissance dans l'escalier, se dirigeant alors vers les cuisines pour se préparer un énorme repas. Seulement, les gens du château commençaient sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour lui. Même son père, qui ne pensait pourtant qu'à lui-même, avait l'esprit embrouillé par l'inquiétude qui le rongeait depuis la disparition de son fils diurne et de l'apparition de son fils nocturne. Lorsque le jeune successeur se regardait dans une glace, il se voyait très pâle et des cernes lui dessinait le contour des yeux. Pourtant, il était au comble du bonheur, tout comme le vampire qui avait trouvé ce qu'il avait tant espéré depuis des centaines d'années. Mais, plus il y réfléchissait et plus il trouvait que quelque chose clochait. Si ça continuait de la sorte, le petit allait soi mourir de fatigue, soi mourir de vieillesse. Mais dans les deux cas, lui continuerait à vivre, avec une souffrance de plus a gérer. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être séparé du prince, seulement celui-ci était décidé à rester humain jusqu'au bout, quoi qu'il advienne.

Cela faisait près de deux mois que les deux hommes se fréquentaient, sans que personne ne le sache, et le mariage approchait bientôt. Bien sûre, ils en avaient déjà discuté et en avait conclut que le Tsukasa ne se marierait pas avec elle, mais la question était de savoir comment il allait réussir à convaincre son père. Et s'il ne parvenait pas à convaincre son père, que ferait-il. Mais encore là, Karyu lui-même n'était pas prêt à transformer qui que ce soit en vampire, et surtout pas l'être qui lui était le plus cher. Il n'aimait pas du tout être ce qu'il était, alors s'il devait en faire souffrir un autre, même si celui-ci l'aurait voulu, ce qui n'était pas le cas du prince, il ne le ferait pas. Ses pensées s'embrouillaient à mesure qu'il essayait de trouver un solution. Même après les centaines d'années qu'il avait passé dans le monde, il ne voyait pas comment il pouvait faire sortir son amant indemne de cette histoire qui n'aurait jamais du avoir lieu. Tout ce dont il était sûre, c'est que soi il faisait de Tsukasa un vampire, soi il le quittait, mais il ne se sentait prêt ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre. Il en avait irrésistiblement envie, mais ce geste était si égoïste et la situation serait si difficile à gérer. Dans tout cet embrouillement d'idée, la seule chose dont il pouvait être sûre, c'est qu'il aimait tendrement le jeune mortel, mais qu'il était impossible que leur relation continue ainsi. Il se sentait tellement coupable. Il avait embarqué le jeune homme dans une situation impossible, ce qui lui coûterait sûrement très cher. Et même s'il le transformait en vampire, il savait que tous deux ne pourraient rester indéfiniment ensemble. Les buveurs de sang étaient tous de grands solitaire, et ils ne s'enduraient qu'une centaine d'année avant de tomber amoureux d'un autre vampire ou même, d'un mortel, beaucoup plus fascinant que tout ces de leur race. Il savait qu'il le quitterait d'une manière ou d'une autre, et il décida que le plus tôt serait le mieux, pour lui comme pour Tsukasa. Tout à coup, tout devint clair. Il devait simplement s'en aller, le quitter, lui éviter de souffrir, et s'éviter à lui-même de souffrir inutilement par la même occasion. Seulement, le perdre serait sûrement la pire chose qui lui arriverait jamais, car il n'avait jamais ressenti autant d'amour pour n'importe quel être. Il avait fini par prendre sa résolution. Et puis, il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu le soleil.

Ce soir-là, l'être de la nuit se fit réveiller par le jeune prince qui avait pénétré dans sa crypte, qu'il avait enfin découverte. Il avait passé sa journée à ratisser le cimetière à la recherche d'une entrée secrète pour la tombe de son amant. Il s'était installé bien collé contre son corps, la tête sur son torse, attendant qu'il se réveil. C'était l'odeur du sang qui avait fini par le tirer de son sommeil. Lorsqu'il consentit à ouvrir les yeux, il vit bien que son amant savait depuis plus longtemps que lui ce qu'il allait faire. Le prince déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres glacées qui lui faisait trouver l'Eden et se blottit contre le corps sans vie qui venait de prendre possession de ses moyens. Le vampire se leva et sortit du cercueil après quoi il en tira l'être aimé. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit, puisque son prince savait tout, mais il devait simplement lui dire qu'il avait vu juste. Karyu prit Tsukasa dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Le mortel se laissa docilement aller. Il restèrent un bon moment l'un contre l'autre, leurs corps soudés par cette amour irréel. Soudain, l'immortel senti que sa veste était humide. Il ouvrit les yeux et constata avec désarroi que son amant pleurait. Avant qu'il ait pu réagir, le jeune se pendait à son cou et murmurait à son oreille.

Si tu t'en vas, fais au moins en sorte que je t'haïsse à jamais, fais en sorte que mon amour pour toi soit aussi grande que la haine que j'éprouverai après le cadeau empoisonné que je te demande...

Cette requête paraissait si absurde contenu du fait qu'il n'en avait jamais voulu, mais qu'il le voulait maintenant, car il allait partir pour ne jamais revenir. Pourtant, c'était si simple et si pur, c'était la seul chose qu'il restait à faire pour ne pas faire sombrer le pauvre dans la folie, dans l'amour éperdu, dans le suicide par amour, pour lui, avec lui. Il le prit dans ses bras et sorti de la crypte pour aller au palais, dans la chambre de Tsukasa qui avait laissé la fenêtre ouverte. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur et s'installèrent d'une part et d'autre de la pièce; le vampire accoté au mur près de la fenêtre et l'homme assis les jambes écartées à côté de la porte, la tête pendant entre ses jambes. Les heures passaient et aucun d'eux ne soufflait mot. C'est à peine si le jeune prince respirait encore. Lorsque les premiers rayons de soleil firent voir le minimum de leur éclat, le jeune homme releva la tête et le vampire s'avança vers lui. Il s'accroupit pour se retrouver à peu près à sa hauteur et l'embrassa. Longtemps, passionnément, un baiser d'amour, celui que l'on ne veut jamais terminer. Pourtant, il dut abréger pour déposer son baiser ultime sur l'artère du cou de son amant. Ses crocs pénétrèrent la chaire et la veine, laissant jaillir un flot de sang chaud, coulant dans la gorge du vampire et sur le cou de Tsukasa qui, toujours docile, s'accrochait aux bras de son prédateur. Plus le sang affluait, plus sa vision se voilait, laissant la douce lumière qui entourait son amant éblouir chacun de ses sens. Lorsqu'il senti qu'il était vide, il essaya de pousser un gémissement, mais il fut interrompu par un épais liquide qui s'insinuait entre ses lèvres. Le goût était merveilleux, l'extase venait de remplacer le doux instant de paix que l'on appel la mort. Il s'accrocha à la source de ce liquide, serrant très fort le dos du vampire pendant qu'il échangeait avec lui son dernier baiser ponctué de sang. Après cet échange, le plus vieux des deux regarda tendrement l'autre, et se dirigea lentement vers la fenêtre où les rayons du soleil avaient presque dépassé l'horizon. Avant même que l'autre ne reprenne conscience de ce qui allait se produire, Karyu était assis sur le bord de la fenêtre et commençait à se dissoudre en poussière. La petite brise qui soufflait balayait toutes les cendres que produisait le suicide du vampire, et les seuls mots qui sortirent de sa bouche furent à l'adresse de Tsukasa. Celui-ci pleurait, la haine l'envahissant en même temps que la tristesse et que son dernier élan d'amour pour son créateur. Il alla se réfugier dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce, laissant les dernières paroles de son amour le pénétrer jusqu'au plus profond de son cœur.

_**Je t'aime...**__****_

Owari


End file.
